Drarry is canon - Les preuves
by Indifferente
Summary: HUMOUR. Vous ne croyez pas au Drarry ? Venez lire cette liste de faits qui prouvent que le couple Harry/Drago n'est pas simplement le fruit de l'imagination des fans... Citations des livres à l'appui.


Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR.

Je sais que le couple Harry/Drago n'est pas réellement canon. La liste qui suit est humoristique. La plupart des choses qui sont citées sont sorties de leur contexte ou ont une autre explication que celle que je donne. Je suis consciente que la plupart du temps, c'est simplement mon imagination qui va un peu trop loin !

Les pages indiquées sont celles des éditions Gallimard jeunesse dans la collection Folio Junior pour les tomes deux et trois et éditions Gallimard pour les tomes cinq, six et sept.

* * *

**1 – Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers**

Alors que son père est un Mangemort, adepte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago Malefoy qui n'a que 11 ans va vers Harry Potter le « Survivant ». Il lui tend la main, il a envie d'être son ami.

_Chapitre 9, page 152_ « Harry n'avait pas reçu la moindre lettre depuis le petit mot de Hagrid, ce que Malefoy avait tout de suite remarqué. » Ce que Malefoy avait TOUT DE SUITE remarqué. Il observe Harry tous les matins au petit-déjeuner donc.

_Chapitre 9, page 161_ «Je te prends quand tu veux, dit Malefoy, vexé. Cette nuit si ça te convient. » Comment ça, j'ai l'esprit mal placé ?

.

**2 – Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets**

Dobby (l'elfe de maison des Malefoy) va prévenir Harry qu'une mort probable l'attend à Poudlard. Mais qui a prévenu Dobby ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un elfe de maison se préoccupe de l'avenir d'un garçon qu'il n'a jamais rencontré et dont – normalement – il n'a entendu que du mal ?

_Chapitre 4, page 56_ « Or, l'un des deux arrivants était la dernière personne qu'il [Harry] aurait voulu rencontrer dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait – égaré, couvert de suie et les lunettes cassées : il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. » En effet, on n'a jamais envie de rencontrer notre coup de cœur alors qu'on n'est pas au top de notre forme, pas vrai ?

_Chapitre 4, page 57_ « Malefoy se pencha pour examiner une étagère remplie de crânes humains.  
\- Tout le monde est persuadé qu'il est tellement intelligent, le merveilleux Potter, avec sa cicatrice et son balai...  
\- Tu m'as déjà répété ça une bonne douzaine de fois, dit Mr Malefoy en jetant à son fils un regard noir.»

Drago devient attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard dans un besoin irrémédiable de se rapprocher de Harry, d'avoir des points communs avec lui.

.

**3 – Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban**

_Chapitre 7, page 142_ « Une lueur malfaisante brillait dans le regard de Malefoy qui se pencha en fixant Harry. » Citation aussi explicite en VO : « Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed on Harry »

.

**4 – Harry Potter et la coupe de feu**

Malefoy crée des badges contre Harry Potter dans une tentative désespérée pour attirer son attention. Il essaie de le rendre jaloux en supportant Cédric.

.

**5 – Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix**

Drago prévient Harry que son père a reconnu Sirius sous sa forme animagus lorsque Sirius l'a accompagné à King Cross.

_Chapitre 13, page 296_ Alors que Harry cherche sans succès où peut être Hagrid, Drago lui donne un indice : « Peut-être qu'il s'est frotté à quelque chose de trop _grand_ pour lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Et, en effet, Hagrid est parti à la recherche des géants.

_Chapitre 31, page 801_ « Harry vit nettement Malefoy lui lancer un regard assassin. Le verre à vin qu'il était en train de faire léviter tomba par terre et se fracassa. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. » Le vue de Harry trouble tellement Drago qu'il rate son sortilège de lévitation lors de son épreuve de B.U.S.E.

.

**6 – Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**

_Chapitre 7, page 168_ « - Potter, le précieux petit Potter, ça évidemment, il voulait voir à quoi ressemble l'_Élu_, poursuivit Malefoy avec un rictus méprisant, mais la petite Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial_ celle-là_ ?  
\- Il y a plein de garçons qui l'aiment bien, assura Pansy en jetant à Malefoy un regard en biais pour voir sa réaction. » Jaloux, Drago ?

_Chapitre 7, page 172_ « Il [Harry] n'arrivait plus à remuer un muscle et ne pouvait que regarder Malefoy afficher un sourire large. » Oui, sans le contexte on pourrait croire bien des choses...

_Chapitre 19, page 452_ « Harry, cependant, n'avait jamais été aussi peu intéressé par le Quidditch. Il devenait de plus en plus obsédé par Drago Malefoy. »

_Chapitre 21, page 503_ « Ses pensées tournaient fébrilement dans sa tête et quand il s'endormit enfin, ses rêves furent perturbés par des images de Malefoy [...] »

.

**7 – Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort**

_Chapitre 2, page 25_ Harry fouille dans sa valise : « Après en avoir extrait un vieux badge dont l'inscription luisait faiblement en passant de VIVE CEDRIC DIGGORY à A BAS POTTER » Harry a gardé le badge de Drago pendant trois ans !

_Chapitre 9, page 192_ Alors qu'il est au 12, square Grimmaurd, Harry ressent une douleur particulièrement lancinante dans sa cicatrice. Il a une vision où il voit Voldemort et Drago. Voici sa réaction : « Le visage émacié, pétrifié de Malefoy semblait gravé sur sa rétine. Harry était dégoûté par ce qu'il avait vu, par la façon dont Voldemort se servait à présent de Drago. » En plus, il l'appelle par son prénom...

Harry arrive au manoir Malefoy défiguré, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione mais Drago ne les dénonce pas alors que livrer Harry Potter à Voldemort aurait le mérite de redorer le blason de sa famille. Il aime ses parents, il veut certainement que Voldemort soit plus clément avec eux (peut-être même qu'il aille vivre ailleurs). Dénoncer Harry serait l'idéal mais il ne le fait pas... (Parce qu'il est amoureux ?)

_Chapitre 31, page 674_ Dans la salle sur demande, Drago a empêché Crabbe et Goyle de tuer Harry : « Ne le tuez pas ! NE LE TUEZ PAS ! » Le cri de l'amoûûr.

Harry sauve Drago du Feudeymon, toujours dans la salle sur demande. Il risque sa vie en retournant le chercher et le fait monter sur son propre balai.

_Chapitre 31, page 677_ Harry et Drago partagent donc le même balai. « Malefoy hurlait, cramponné si étroitement à Harry qu'il lui faisait mal. »

_Chapitre 32, page 689_ Une dernière fois, Harry sauve la vie de Drago. « Drago, en haut des marches, suppliait un autre Mangemort de l'épargner. Harry stupéfixa le Mangemort au passage. Malefoy, soudain rayonnant, regarda autour de lui, cherchant son sauveur. » Son sauveur, wahou.

.

**8 – Épilogue**

Drago adresse un bref signe de tête à Harry. Signe de tête qui signifie clairement : Je t'ai toujours aimé. BEN OUI.

* * *

J'espère que cette liste vous aura fait rire ! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

Si jamais vous avez quelque chose à ajouter à la liste, vous pouvez aussi me le dire en commentaire !

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
